evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
New York City
Description New York City is the most populous city in the United States of America, having a population of 8,175,133 in the 2010 census. It is also the center of the New York Metropolitan Area, the fourth largest metropolitan area in the world. The city is made up of five different subsections - the Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island. Manhattan holds the overwhelming majority of notable sites in New York. First, there is the main campus for the New York University, with over 51,000 students in attendance. This also houses the Elmer Holmes Bobst Library, one of the largest academic libraries in the United States. In lower Manhattan lies the 9/11 Memorial Site, opened to the public on September 12, 2011. Manhattan also houses the United Nations Headquarters building, where diplomatic interests are facilitated. Located between Manhattan and Brooklyn lies the connecting and infamous Brooklyn Bridge, the first ever steel-wire suspension bridge. The 843-acre Central Park also rests on the Manhattan island, receiving an estimated thirty-five million visitors annually and is the most filmed location in the world with over three-hundred films taking place there. Times Square is found in central Manhattan at the junction of Broadway and Seventh Avenue - the most visited tourist attraction in the world, bringing in over thirty-nine million people annually. Finally, should one look to the New York Harbor, in the distance they would see the Statue of Liberty on Liberty Island. Though, currently, the statue itself remains closed to visitors while construction of an additional stairway is underway, Liberty Island is still a hotspot of visitors. Heroes' History Vice President Nathan Petrelli once served as a senator from New York and even (briefly) petitioned for governorship. During his time as junior senator, New York City's populace was threatened by a plan implemented by the late Daniel Linderman to obliterate half of NYC's population - less than .07% of the world's population. Through a change of heart, Nathan removed his brother Peter Petrelli - the source of destruction - saving the lives of millions. The populace continue living on, not knowing how closely they came to imminent death. June 27, 2007, New York City suffered an attack by notorious terrorist Yomin Breise. The attack included the release of a toxic, chemical cloud over the city. Fortunately, the intervention of Kalen and Belinda Raines, and Keith Jackson, removed the cloud before it could spread, limiting the casualties to less than fifty. April 16, 2009, the national headquarters of Primatech Paper was destroyed in the first Nemesis attack. The building was destroyed in an explosion, and Primatech Paper disbanded. March 16, 2010, the headquarters of Nomicon Technologies was destroyed by an explosion and a local Hot Topic store was burned down. These attacks were believed to have been perpetrated by the same terrorist. The National Security Agency and Department of Homeland Security never caught the terrorist responsible, but strongly suspected James Logan. March 24, 2012, riots broke out in various New York City subdivisions following the Washington Bombings by Nemesis and the apparent inaction of the government to stop them. Looters and violent offenders ran rampant. Points of Interest *New York University *Mount Sinai Hospital *Magic Joe's Bar Category:Locations